


...for science

by Anonymississippi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, How the scene really went, kinda meta, majorly judging you, such crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymississippi/pseuds/Anonymississippi
Summary: Kara goes in to tell her mother about her very first article, and Mon-El decides to tag along. A wonderfully wild Lucy Lane appears to remind everyone who's really responsible for Alura.
A cracky rewrite of one of the final scenes in 2x04, because Lucy Lane deserves to shine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlelamplight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelamplight/gifts).



> This is crack and I'm not sorry. Lampy, go watch 2x04 first. Don't spoil your surprise.

“…sometimes I just like to come in here and tell her about my day,” Kara explains, fiddling with the hem of her cape. “I know it’s not really her, but it makes me feel less—”

“Alone,” Mon-El cuts her off, arms crossed over his broad chest. “It must be nice to have someone to talk to.”

“It is,” Kara turns back to look at Alura’s hologram. “I mean… she was a brilliant woman.”

“She is… a babe.”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

“What?” Mon-El asks, craning his neck around Kara to get another look at the hologram. “Winn told me that’s what you call a beautiful woman on Earth. I’m sensing that’s not right…”

Kara is about to retort when the electronic door slides open once again.

“Lucy?!” Kara gasps.

“Hi Kara, can’t stay long,” Lucy says. She walks straight up to Mon-El, smiles, then rears back and socks him square in the jaw. The Daxamite staggers backward, falling against the practice kicking post with the seismic sensors.

“Huh, would you look at that,” Lucy says, stretching her fingers, grinning at the device encircling her wrist.

“Lucy, what are you doing?!” Kara exclaims. “I’m trying to be nice to him and you’re _not_ helping.”

“New battle enhancement band from R&D,” Lucy says, holding up her wrist as she moves over toward the hologram. Lucy exchanges pleasantries with Kara's mother and then depowers the device. “Since we don’t have Kryptonite anymore, my campus back at the caves has been developing synthetic materials we can use to weaken potentially harmful aliens. Instead of... you know, fight club.”

Mon-El grunts, rubbing against his reddened jaw. “I’m not harmful—”

“And yet I was filled with the overwhelming urge to punch you in the face… for the sake of science,” Lucy tacks on as she removes the modulated projection unit and the Kryptonian drive containing Alura’s consciousness. “I’ll be sure to let Susan know that the new Trilltax enhancer works wonders against Daxamites.”

“Uh, Lucy?” Kara asks, eyes ping-ponging back and forth between the small Director and the alien granted super-strength (who is now developing a nasty red welt on his face). “Where are you taking my mom?”

“Back to my office, obviously,” Lucy says, pauses in her packing, then shakes her head and continues: “I meant the DEO desert base. This portable one was just for your convenience, but she’s technically under my charge since I’m—you know— _Director_ Lane. Don’t worry, I know exactly how Alura likes to be treated. I keep her updated on all your daring-dos.”

“We haven’t seen you in weeks!” Kara exclaims.

“I’m co-head of a top-secret government agency, Kara. I can’t be at Supergirl’s beck and call at all times,” Lucy says, packing all of the hologram components away. She throws the bag over her shoulder and gifts Mon-El with the standard Lucy-Lane-assessment that is part open hostility and part begrudging smirk. Lucy pivots on her booted heel for the exit, calling over her shoulder: “Swing by the cave once in a while. Me and Vasquez will show you the upgrades! Less bats!”

“Lucy, wait!” Kara says, moving to follow, slightly confused by Lucy’s quick confiscation of her mother

…’s hologram. “Lucy!”

“See you at the musical episode!” Lucy shouts from down the hall, as Kara turns, shaking her head, back to a pouting Mon-El.

“Is that a human thing?” he asks, pushing himself up and wincing at the sensitivity in his jaw. “A musical episode?”

“Sort of,” Kara sighs, resigned to the randomness. “It’s when we get my mom back.”

**Author's Note:**

> *wrestling announcer voice* *mic drops from the ceiling* *clears throat* 
> 
> Dedicated to the shining beacon of the Supergirl fandom, the champion of the In-ze jaguars, and the creator of Majorly Judging You, I present to you...LITTTTTTTTTLE LAAAAAAAMMMMMMPPPPPPYYYYYY!!!!
> 
> Because of you, this was happening in my subconscious during that whole scene, so thanks for nothing.


End file.
